


To The Stars, Then

by siriuslyyellow



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mates, Omega Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Soulmates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyyellow/pseuds/siriuslyyellow
Summary: Like all Alpha werewolves, Gabriel Reyes had been born with the innate knowledge of the direction his Omega soulmate was in. He knew the feeling would get stronger the closer he got to his mate. His only problem was that the direction he was being pulled to was not east or west or sideways, it was up.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2020





	To The Stars, Then

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grovestep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grovestep/gifts).



> Hello everyone! This is the first Reaper76 fanfic I've ever written, and I'm super thrilled that it's for the Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2020!
> 
> To grovestep, I really hope you enjoy your fic! I enjoyed a lot of your prompts, so I kinda tried to mash them all together, and this is what I came up with!
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and I appreciate all kind comments and kudos if anyone decides to leave any! :D <3

Like all Alpha werewolves, Gabriel Reyes had been born with the innate knowledge of the direction his Omega soulmate was in. He knew the feeling would get stronger the closer he got to his mate. His only problem was that the direction he was being pulled to was not east or west or sideways, it was up.

Up.

No one else in his pack had felt the sensation of the up direction before. It was impossible to describe succinctly. Gabriel felt as if he was floating along the ground, his spirit wanting to fly above his head, leaving his body far below.

As soon as he was able to, Gabriel left his pack to begin the search for his mate. He travelled to the highest point on earth he could. He thought perhaps his mate was a solitary wolf who preferred to stay lone as opposed to travel with a pack, or maybe he was an explorer or scientist or some other profession that required him to be far away from civilization. When Gabriel reached the top of the mountain, he had never felt closer to his mate before. But he was alone with no one in sight, and he could tell that his mate was still very far away.

Gabriel looked up at the sky. _To the stars, then._

Space travel was a regular enough occurrence, although the stories of mates being born on different planets were rare at best--mostly they were viewed as flukes or fairy tales. Gabriel wasn't about to let that stop him. He went through the process to become approved for space travel as quickly as he could, spending his time waiting with his clan, helping out where he could.

The day he got word that he was cleared for space travel, Gabriel was already packed and ready to go. He had been for weeks. Saying farewell to his clan was difficult, but they all knew the pull of a werewolf's soulmate. Gabriel had to go finally find his mate. It had been long enough.

As he headed towards the spaceport, Gabriel looked up at the sky. _I'm on my way. I'll be with you soon._

Soon turned out to be longer than Gabriel was really prepared for. His senses had been telling him to go up for so long that he hadn't been mentally ready for when it told him to go left. Gabriel had let out a fierce growl and pulled the door off of the cockpit after he had been denied entrance twice by security.

"You're going the wrong way!" Teeth bared, Gabriel snarled into the Captain's face, three security guards knocked unconscious at his feet.

The Captain called for more security, and Gabriel had been thrown in the brig for the duration of that trip.

After that altercation, Gabriel was much more aware of where exactly he should be heading. He paid his way from ship to ship, frustrated at the lack of having a direct route. But he never made the same mistake of attacking a crew again. It was important for him to hold his Alpha instincts back in situations like that--it hadn't been the crew's fault that he had to go in a different direction.

Eventually, Gabriel came to a point where no commercial ship was going where he needed to be. So, he hired a private ship and crew to get him through the last leg of his long journey.

As they approached the planet his mate was on, Gabriel felt like his skin was on fire. The feeling was pulling him harder than ever before, and Gabriel was off the ship before it fully landed. He was full of energy, running towards his mate. Gabriel had to change directions a few times, and found himself back at the ship he rented after a few hours of searching.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes as he stepped back onto the space vessel, looking around it suspiciously. Why had his sense brought him back here? Was he losing his mind?

Walking around the ship, Gabriel was breathing heavily from his run as he slowly investigated the area. He made his way towards where the feeling was pulling him, as he had done so up until now. He was confused by this back and forth, but he was still willing to trust it.

As he walked, it dawned on Gabriel that his sense of direction was bringing him to his quarters on the ship. When he got to his room, the door was slightly ajar. He slowly pushed it open and saw someone curled up on his bed, face smushed down in his pillow, smelling it deeply. His senses told him that this person wasn't just anyone--this was his mate.

Finally.

Gabriel stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "Hi," he said.

The man on his bed looked up, smiling in relief. "Oofka."

Gabriel grinned at his mate. He took a minute to just look at him. The man was not human, with pale blue skin that matched his light blue eyes. He had blonde hair that was cut short, a tail with a tuft of blonde hair on the end of it, and hands that were part paw. He was wearing only a thin layer of cloth around his genitals, and he seemed to be some part-human and part-wolf species. Gabriel wondered what oofka meant.

Putting his hand on his chest, Gabriel introduced himself. "Gabriel."

His mate sat up, his tail curling around his middle. Affection flooded Gabriel's senses.

"Gabree… Gabree?" His mate's eyebrows furrowed as he struggled with the foreign word.

Gabriel smiled. "Gabe," he said, touching his own chest again.

"Gabe," his mate said, nodding and smiling brightly. Then he touched his own chest. "Jack."

"Jack," Gabriel repeated, and Jack nodded excitedly in reply.

Then Jack pushed aside his loincloth and revealed his dick. "Fmuoof gra binf fut?"

Gabriel had absolutely no idea what Jack said, but he knew exactly what Jack wanted.

Nodding, Gabriel replied, "I've waited years to find you, Mate. I don't want to want any longer, either."

Gabriel quickly undressed, and Jack's tail reached forward, wrapped around Gabriel's dick, and pulled him closer.

Gabriel had no idea what he was in for, but he was positive that whatever it was, he would love his mate. He would cherish and protect his mate. Theirs was a bond that could not be broken, and Gabriel was thrilled to finally have found Jack. They would have time to talk, but for now, their need for each other was paramount.

And as far as mates meeting stories went, Gabriel thought theirs was one of the best.


End file.
